1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for inspecting a droplet discharge head, a device for inspecting a droplet discharge head, and a droplet discharge device.
2. Related Art
Electro-optic devices are currently being manufactured using inkjet-type droplet discharge devices. Examples of electro-optic devices include liquid crystal display devices, organic EL (electro luminescence) devices, and other devices that use color filters. When these electro-optic devices are manufactured using a droplet discharge device, droplets must be discharged (dripped) in a predetermined amount with extreme accuracy from a droplet discharge head to a predetermined position on a discharge target.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-14216 discloses an invention of a method and device for inspecting a dot pattern of droplets discharged from a nozzle of a droplet discharge head. The invention of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-14216 is wherein a plurality of dot patterns formed in alignment on an object to be inspected is photographed and an electronic image acquired by photographing is subjected to image processing, whereby the intervals between adjacent dot patterns are measured and the measured values are compared with a regular value, allowing positional misalignment of the dot patterns to be detected.